


Sabaody'an Red Roses (Les Roses Rouges De Sabaody)

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Confiance Mutuelle, F/M, Porte-clés, Romance, Roses Rouges, Souvenirs, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: C'est une traduction du One-shot du meme titre "Sabaody'an Red Roses".Rayleigh et Shakky... et les réflections d'un amour qui résiste au temps.





	Sabaody'an Red Roses (Les Roses Rouges De Sabaody)

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour les erreurs :p

Rayleigh monta les escaliers. C'était presque l'après-midi. Shakky devrait être encore à la maison. Elle met généralement les équipes de jour entre les mains de ses employés et ne se rend au bar que tard le soir pour aider aux équipes de nuit.

Ici à Sabaody, un bar ne manque jamais de clients, quelle que soit l'heure du jour. Mais rien ne pourrait être plus éprouvant pour les nerfs que de servir des clients fatigués ou frustrés qui viennent prendre un verre après une journée de travail stressante.  
Ainsi, Shakky donne un coup de main la nuit, lorsque les jeunes employés sont de plus en plus impatients de rentrer chez eux et que les clients sont trop saoul pour une manipulation en douceur.

En cherchant les clefs dans sa poche arrière, Rayleigh ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire affectueux qui orne son visage. Une petite poupée en bois pendait à son porte-clés. Un homme avec une tête trop grosse et un petit corps, portant une paire de lunettes (du moins semble-t-il) et tenant une chope de boisson dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.  
C'était une petite chose crue que Shakky avait faite une fois, quand elle était trop saoule pour avoir une meilleure silhouette et pourtant bien décidée à 'sculpter' un mini-Rayleigh pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter.  
Il l'avait beaucoup taquinée le lendemain matin, quand elle était capable de comprendre ses mots. Et pourtant, il l'avait gardée près de lui depuis ce jour. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur, mais cela a eu le plus gros impact sur lui. Le poids supplémentaire dans sa poche arrière gauche est devenu un rappel constant de la confiance que cette femme lui avait accordée, de son plein gré. Une confiance qu'il a juré de garder et de chérir tout au long de sa vie.

Cette vue vulnérable d'elle, cette nuit-là, quand elle s'est étendue sur des draps crémeux. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sauvagement pour encadrer son visage rouge et chaud. La tête retombe négligemment sur un oreiller blanc de neige, exhibant son long cou élancé, gâché par rien que par les lèvres insistantes de Rayleigh.

Chaque respiration qu'il prit rappelait Rayleigh à cette femme. Mais, des moments comme celui-ci ou le poids des rappels physiques - et il en a tellement, mais la chaîne de clé restera toujours la plus chère de toutes - a fait que le sentiment d'appartenance et d'amour se soit répandu dans son corps comme un feu sauvage, émouvant. Juste sous sa peau, essayant de trouver la bonne forme.  
Et personne ne peut mettre le feu haut et le contrôler comme un maître meilleur qu’elle…

 

******** Plus tard ce jour-là ********

 

\- Merci pour le beau cadeau ... Maître de ma maison, dit Shakky. Sa tête sur un torse nu et musclé. Une main jouant avec des mèches argentées et douces, tandis que l’autre était posée sur un cœur qui battait constamment.  
Une rose rouge gisant innocemment sur un vieux livre, à côté d'une paire de lunettes et d'un porte-clés ...


End file.
